


Merlin and the nymphs

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fanart, Hylas and the Nymphs, Hylas and the Nymphs Painting, Hylas and the Nymphs Painting by John William Waterhouse, Illusions, Inspired by Art, Longing, M/M, Sad Merlin, inspired by John William Waterhouse, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: After Arthur's death, Merlin wonders the world with a heavy heart, one day he comes across a lake to get water from and finds his long lost 'friends' there, telling him that it's time for him to come home. He knows it's not real.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Tavernfest Round 1: Ghosts and Hauntings





	Merlin and the nymphs

**Author's Note:**

> This fanart is heavily inspired by Hylas and the Nymphs Painting by John William Waterhouse. I liked how similar Hylas was to Merlin. I thought what if the nymphs disguised themselves as Merlin's friends and enemies to get him to join them? Here it is.


End file.
